Through The Mirror
by Rae D. Magdon
Summary: Elissa and Adriana Cousland are sisters, but they are nothing like each other. While one walks toward the light, possibly blinding herself to her surroundings, the other falls deeper under the spell of a dark witch. With the Blight imminent and Ferelden in terrible danger, love and the fate of the kingdom threaten to tear them apart. (F!Cousland/Leliana F!Cousland/Morrigan)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello, everyone! This is my very first Dragon Age fanfic (although I've written tons of stuff in the Mass Effect fandom, so some of you probably know me from there). **_Through The_** **Mirror** is unique for a Dragon Age: Origins fic, because instead of one Warden, I've decided to use two.

The chapters are also told in alternating third-person perspectives. Morrigan takes the odd-numbered chapters, and Leliana gets the even chapters. Some dialogue from the game is used, particularly in Chapter 1, but I've already written a few chapters in, and it varies and expands quite a bit as the story continues. It's not a straight retelling, either. We're going to jump around a little in time. Expect regular updates on or around Mondays.

**Warning:** Just in case you're new to my work, there WILL be very explicit lesbian sex scenes and BDSM content. I consider that a selling point. ;D

**. . .**

**Through The Mirror**

**. . .**

**Chapter One: Morrigan**

She scented them in the morning, just after sunrise. Humans, a group of them, traveling deeper into her Wilds than a scouting party should. Either they were very lost, very foolish, or both. In her other-shape, she followed them, keeping her chest low to the ground as she crept through brush and brackish swampwater, around fallen columns and under low, abandoned bridges.

She crept behind them as the sun rose higher in the sky, casting its sickly golden sheen over the pools of still, shallow water. The wind rippled the thick and wiry grass, causing her a little discomfort as its edges tickled her fur, but it also carried their voices. She could only catch a word here or there, but their tones were easy to interpret. They were looking for something - that much was obvious. But what? And why had they come here, so far from the rest of the army?

She tracked them into the ruins as the shadows beneath the crumbled stone walls lengthened. It had been a long time since anyone besides her had come here, but the travelers were not dissuaded. There were five in all, three men and two women, but they did not look like a cohesive group to her eyes. The men were outfitted simply, in practical, dull grey armor that barely caught the sunlight, but it was the women who caught her attention.

One was tall, the same height as the tallest man, and her armor gleamed like the brilliant surface of a mirror. Her red hair was twisted above the crown of her head in twin braids, and she carried a great sword slung across her back. The other was smaller, but no less fascinating to observe. She too wore her hair in braids, but the color was a shimmering, silky blonde. She was clad almost entirely in leather, and she carried a slender pair of daggers, one at each hip. She moved more like an animal than a human, prowling between the others on light feet, skirting the edge of the party as her eyes shifted from place to place.

Who were these people, she wondered as they drew closer to the center of the old ruins, and why were they here? These were no ordinary soldiers - not even ordinary Grey Wardens. She had seen the Wardens before, skirting the edges of her Wilds in their quest to find and slay the scattered Darkspawn, and these two were different. Something about them intrigued her.

As the woman with the golden hair bent down to inspect something near the ground, she emerged from her hiding place, melting back into her original form and rising up on two legs. Her fur sank back into her skin, and her nose retreated as she stepped out from behind the column. When the group finally noticed her and whirled around in surprise, she was completely human again.

"Well, well… what have we here?" She padded down the broken bridge, not bothering to conceal her interest as she drew closer. Two of the men stepped backwards in fear, stumbling over the roots that had sprouted through the cracks in the stone and lifting their arms to protect their vulnerable faces. The red-haired woman with the gleaming armor and the tallest man were braver. They drew their swords, shifting into a fighting stance so quickly that Morrigan allowed herself to be a little impressed. But the last woman's reaction was the most fascinating of all. She simply folded her arms over her chest and smiled, watching her with bright, curious blue eyes. She did not even bother reaching for her twin blades.

"Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger? Poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn-filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" The blonde woman's face did not even twitch at the grisly suggestion. She simply continued listening in silence. "What say you, hmm?" Morrigan purred, rounding the column and stopping just beyond the reach of the redheaded woman's sword. "Scavenger, or intruder?"

The two women turned their heads, communicating silently with each other. As different as they were, Morrigan sensed a connection between them. While the three men around them had spent the whole day fumbling through the Wilds, these two had worked as a team, reading each other almost effortlessly. They knew each other, and had probably known each other for a long time. Finally, they broke eye contact, and the slender blonde woman stepped forward. "You're calling us intruders? And just how are these your wilds?"

Morrian let out a soft laugh. Normally, such insolence would have annoyed her, but something about these two intrigued her instead. She could not deny that she was curious. "Because I know them as only one who owns them could. Can you claim the same? I have watched your progress for some time. Where do they go? I wondered. Why are they here? And now, you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?"

"Don't answer her," the tallest man blurted out, brandishing his sword. A futile gesture, and even he seemed to know it, because he did not dare to swing it in her direction. "She looks Chasind, and that means other may be nearby."

Reluctantly, Morrigan shifted her eyes away from the pair of women and focused on the man who had so rudely interrupted her observation. "Ooh, you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?"

"Yes," the man muttered. "Swooping is bad."

"She's a witch of the wilds, she is," one of the other men said. He took another step backwards, nearly running into his companion's chest. "She could turn us into toads!"

The name made Morrigan smile. "Witch of the Wilds?" she repeated, circling the group to get a better look. They all followed her, reluctant to offer their backs. "Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?" While the others clutched their weapons tightly, she noticed that the lean blonde woman still refused to reach for her blades. "You there, tell me your name and I shall tell you mine. Let us be civilized."

"Very well. I suppose we can be civilized, even in such an uncivilized place." The woman's voice was smooth, like the edges of darkness creeping across the sky above their heads. It blurred in Morrigan's ears. "My name is Adriana Cousland. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Morrigan's eyebrows lifted, and she smiled despite herself. A rare action for her, but she was strangely gratified to see it returned on the pale blonde's face. This company was proving just as interesting as she had hoped. "Now, that is a proper civil greeting, even here in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan. And what of your companion?" She gestured almost carelessly towards the other woman standing beside Adriana. "Does she have a name as well?"

"Lissa. Elissa Cousland." The second woman's voice was harder, almost a military bark. She lowered her sword, although she did not sheath it in its scabbard. "We're sisters."

They did not look it, but Morrigan was not surprised. She had thought they were simply old companions at first, but either way, their relationship was obvious. It was easy to tell that they knew each other from the way they moved together. "Sisters? And what a curious thing, for two sisters to be travelling in the Wilds with three…" She glanced at the other men. "Not Wardens yet, I imagine. It wouldn't have been quite so easy to follow you. Still easy, of course, but…" Her eyes flicked down to the old, empty chest at Adriana's feet. "Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest? Something that is here no longer?

"Here no longer?" the tallest man repeated. He stepped forward, as if to guard the chest with his body. "You stole them, didn't you? You're some kind of sneaky... witch thief!"

Morrigan could not help herself. She rolled her eyes. This one was not nearly as interesting as his companions. "How very eloquent," she drawled. "But tell me, how does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them."

"Documents?" Adriana aimed a kick at the chest, toppling it over onto the ground. The open lid sagged, revealing its empty bottom. "Judging by the dust, I doubt there have been any documents here for a long time."

"Quite right. I will not return them, for t'was not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish. I am not threatened."

"A name that means nothing? I-"

"Alistair!" Elissa shot the man a chastening glance, and Morrigan was pleased to see him wilt under her glare. "If you didn't remove them, um… Morrigan... then who did?"

Morrigan paused. It could be wise to answer Elissa's question, or it could be a mistake. Still, there was only one way to discover which it was. "T'was my mother, in fact."

"Your mother? Can you take us to her?" Adriana asked. Her arms fell loosely at her sides, and at last, her fingertips skimmed the handles of her daggers. Morrigan felt the skin along the back of her neck prickle. The first time this strange woman had interacted with her weapon, it was not out of fear, but to provide a silent, subtle threat.

"Hmm, there is a sensible request. I think I may grow to like you."

"I'd be careful," Alistair muttered. He too had his arms folded across his chest, but the pose was anything but casual. "First it's 'I like you'..." Morrigan narrowed her eyes in irritation at the breathy, high imitation of her voice, but he did not seem to notice. "Then - zap! Frog time."

One of the other men nodded his agreement. "She'll put us all in the pot, she will! Just you watch."

The second rolled his eyes. "If it's any warmer than this Forest, it'll be a nice change."

Morrigan barely heard them. Her eyes lingered on Adriana's fingertips instead. They were slender, but she could see the strength and quickness in them. Something told her that if a real threat had emerged from behind the column, or if she had declined to take them to Flemeth, they would not have remained in their sheaths for longer than a heartbeat. The thought was almost exhilarating. It had been a long time since she had last found someone suitable to play with. She dipped her head and turned away, only pausing for a moment to glance over her shoulder. "Follow me then, if it pleases you. I will show you the way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Leliana**

They were the ones. She knew it as soon as they entered the tavern. The same feeling of awe, of euphoria, of unknowable power that had come to her in her dreams filled her chest again, making it swell far past its size. She struggled to breathe, sagging against the wall and using her elbow for support as subtly as she could. The emotions were intense, but she was too well-trained to allow them to show. There were enemies here, enemies that would take advantage of her at the first sign of weakness. She had sensed their presence, too - a presence tainted by anger and betrayal. Perhaps it was justified, and perhaps it was not. She was not one to judge. That was the Maker's job, after all.

Carefully, she edged further along the wall, both looking and not looking at the strange group walking toward the bar. It was no surprise that Loghain's men had spotted them already. They stood out from the rest of the patrons even without the help of the Maker's guidance. The man, perhaps, could have passed among the people here unnoticed even in his heavy armor, but the tall, red-haired woman beside him quite literally stood out from the crowd. The sword she carried was even larger than the one strapped across her own back, and she had taken up a man's blade herself instead of relying on a smaller version.

Leliana was more certain than ever. This was the person she had been waiting for.

The other companions were just as odd, though not quite as striking. One wore curious, wild-looking rags, and her face was strangely hollow. Her fingers curled around a warped wooden staff. The second flickered in and out of sight, not truly moving as part of the group, although her attention never wavered from them for more than a few moments. When she did drift back to walk with them, she always took her place beside the tall woman's shoulder. This one she could not read. She was important, but it was impossible to determine how.

But there was no time to contemplate it further. Loghain's men had already surrounded them. She was not near enough to hear the words being exchanged, but she had a clear view of the Captain's face, and the disgust there was obvious. Her eyes darted to the Wardens. The red-haired warrior lifted her arm in a slow, steady motion, reaching for the sword between her shoulders. It was a tactic meant to intimidate, and perhaps even end the fight before it had begun. Her smaller companion was not so generous. Her blades were already out before Leliana could blink.

She had waited long enough. No matter how Loghain's men reacted, she could not allow blood to be spilled here. There was too much at stake. She adopted her most innocent, disarming smile and left the safety of the wall, passing between the tables to insert herself directly between the dark-bearded Captain and the Wardens. "Gentlemen, you are reasonable fellows. Surely there is no need for trouble today. These are no doubt simply more poor souls seeking refuge. Please, allow the Chantry to assist them and be on your way."

The Captain narrowed his eyes. He was still suspicious, but not of her. She had learned to tell when someone considered her a threat long ago, and it had saved her life countless times. "They are more than that," he growled. "Now, stay out of our way, Sister. These pigs are traitors, and if you interfere, you'll get the same as them."

"Traitors?" The righteously indignant voice came from behind her, and Leliana turned to see the red-haired woman leaning forward. Her fists were clenched in anger, and though she had seemed ready to end things peacefully before, her eyes burned with anger. The word had set her off. "You have the gall to call us traitors after what your Teyrn did? I will only give you one chance, and it's more than you deserve. Start running now, before I make it so you never run again."

"You should listen to her," the woman with the twin blades drawled. "She's far more generous than the rest of us."

"Enough talk!" The Captain barked. He drew his sword and pointed it forward in a clear order. "Take the Wardens into custody. Kill this Sister and anyone else who gets in your way."

She reacted at once. When the Captain's blade swung down in a swift arc, she brought her own up to block it. The sound of metal grinding on metal grated in her ears, but she ignored it. The downward pressure stretched her shoulders until fire burned along her arms. His strength outmatched hers, and so she unbalanced him instead before he could push her sword aside and strike again. She let her blade slip along his, and he stumbled forward, eyes widening in surprise.

Before he could right himself, she reached for the dagger that she kept hidden in the folds of her robe. It was one of the first tricks Marjolaine had taught her - one swift jab to the stomach, and even the strongest enemy would fall. But this time, she did not have to do anything. Another dagger was already protruding from the Captain's gut. She gave an approving nod to the small blonde Warden beside her. Whoever she was, she knew how to move quietly. Leliana had only noticed her presence at the last possible moment.

The Captain fell to his knees, dropping his sword to the ground as both of his hands flew to his wounded stomach. The other men stared in shock at their injured leader, but only for a moment. They shouted in anger, drawing their swords and charging forward in a straight line.

It was almost too easy. Ferelden soldiers were decently trained, but Orlesians viewed swordfighting as an art. The next man's sword did not even touch hers. His body language betrayed him, and hers cut beneath his arm before he could pull back the swing. The blow hit his chest, and he toppled backward with a little help from the sole of her boot. When she whirled around to face the next attacker, she was not surprised to see that they were already being taken care of. The red-haired Warden already had two bodies beneath her feet, and a third joined them after a swift bash from her shield. Leliana smiled. Perhaps she had found a kindred spirit. Her fighting style was certainly unique.

In a matter of moments, there was only one man left, cowering behind his fallen comrades with his arms over his head. He had long since abandoned his weapon. "All right, we surrender! You don't have to kill them!"

Even though all of their opponents had fallen, the fair-haired Warden did not move to put away her daggers. "They were going to kill us without a second thought. Why should we show them any mercy?" She prodded one of the bodies with her foot. "A few of them might life if there's a healer nearby… but I wouldn't hold my breath."

Something about the woman's voice made Leliana's skin tingle. The sensation was almost unpleasant, and perhaps even familiar. A trickle of sweat started at the base of her neck and slid down along her spine. Suddenly, she realized what it was. Ruthlessness. The same ruthlessness she had loved, and then despised, in Marjolaine. "There is no need to slaughter them," she said. "They've learned their lesson, and we can all stop fighting now."

"Agreed." The red haired Warden lowered the point of her sword. "We aren't like Loghain. We don't let innocent people die."

"Innocent?" Leliana looked over to see the dark-haired mage - for she was surely a mage, despite her unorthodox dress - shake her head in disbelief. "Would you truly call them innocent, Elissa? Adriana is right. They tried to kill us."

"They will be more useful to us alive." The red haired warden - Elissa, Leliana thought, committing the name to memory - stepped forward to stare down the final soldier. She had several inches on him, and he sank even lower beneath the power of her glare. "Take a message to Loghain. The Grey Wardens didn't betray King Cailan. He did. We know what really happened, and we will not forget it."

"I was there!" the soldier protested. "The Teyrn pulled us out of a trap!"

Elissa's fingers tightened on the handle of her sword. "The Teyrn left the king to die!"

Although it was clear he did not believe her, the force of her anger subdued the soldier's protests. He nodded his head. "I… I'll tell him."

"Good." Elissa gestured toward the door. "Now… let's leave the trash for someone else to pick up. I'm sure we can continue this conversation outside."

The others turned to follow her, and Leliana hurried to sheathe her blade and catch up. "I apologize for interfering, but I couldn't just sit by and not help," she said. "I knew before they even approached you that this would end badly."

Elissa turned back to look at her, and her brows lifted in surprise. "Really? And how did you know?" Leliana did not answer. She simply averted her eyes. The only explanations she could give would sound complicated, crazy, or both to a complete stranger. Fortunately, the Warden continued talking. "Where does a Sister learn to fight like that, anyway?"

Leliana smiled. That was one question she could answer. "I wasn't born in the Chantry, you know. Many of us had more… colorful lives before we joined. Let me introduce myself. I am Leliana, one of the Laysisters of the Chantry here in Lothering. Or, I was."

"And is there something you wanted from us?" Adriana asked. She did not look entirely pleased at being followed, and Leliana suspected that her presence had only been tolerated so far because of the man they had killed together. That was the kind of action this woman seemed to appreciate, and it had earned her respect enough for at least one conversation.

"Those men said you were Grey Wardens. You will be battling the Darkspawn, yes? That is what Grey Wardens do. I know after what happened you will need all the help you can get." She swallowed and turned her gaze back to Elissa. She was certain to find more friendliness and sympathy there. "That is why I am coming along."

"You intend to join us?" the man beside them asked. Leliana had hardly heard him speak since the start of the fight, but now, he captured her full attention. A Warden, like the others, or the Maker had played her for a fool. He gave her a scrutinizing look, one that creased the middle of his forehead and turned his lips down in a frown. He did not want her to come along, although she was not sure what his objections to her company were. "Why?"

Leliana decided on the truth. It would come out eventually anyway. And if the Maker had guided her this far, surely he would not let her fail now. "The Maker told me to."

The reactions were varied. The man in the silver armor let out a short, barking laugh of disbelief. The dark-haired mage rolled her eyes. Elissa choked in surprise, pounding her chest through her breastplate to try and ease her sudden cough. Adriana's response was the most subdued. She simply pursed her lips. "Can you… elaborate?"

"I know that sounds a little insane…" The Wardens continued staring at her. "Very well, it sounds absolutely insane. But it's true! I had a dream, a vision!"

"More crazy?" the man muttered. "I thought we were all full up." He cast a sideways glance at the mage, and she curled her lip at him in disgust.

Leliana ignored them. It did not matter what they thought. If she could convince Elissa to let her come along, she would win them over eventually, even if they only appreciated her company for what she could do for them. "Look at the people here," she said. "They are lost in their despair. This darkness, this chaos, will spread. The Maker doesn't want this. What you do, what you are meant to do, is the Maker's work. Let me help."

Elissa stared at her thoughtfully for several moments. At last, she lowered her shield and extended her hand for a shake. "Very well. I will not turn away help when it is offered. Welcome to our company, Leliana."

"Really?" The mage shook her head. "Perhaps your skull was cracked harder than Mother thought…"

A smile spread across Leliana's face, and she ignored the wry commentary. The Maker's plan was finally coming to fruition. For the first time in a long time, she was exactly where she needed to be. "Thank you. I appreciate being given this chance. I will not let you down."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Morrigan**

"You wish something more of me?" Even though he was barely able to move his bulk in the small cage, the qunari turned to study them with dark, unreadable eyes. Morrigan knew that she and her companions were being analyzed. Like most of his people, Sten was a logical creature, free from the bonds of emotion, and he was equally prepared to treat them as allies or as foes. It was a trait she could not help admiring.

Briefly, she wondered what he thought of them. They were certainly an odd group, with two Grey Wardens, a mangy dog, an idiot who didn't smell much better, and a deluded Chantry sister spouting gibberish about a vision from the Maker. Somehow, she suspected that this Sten would be far more tolerable to travel with than the others. Aside from Adriana, who had impressed her by extorting the highwaymen outside Lothering instead of the other way around, all of them were starting to get on her nerves.

"I have the key to open your cage," Elissa said. As suitable as Morrigan found Adriana's company, her sister was only slightly more bearable than Alistair. She had made a donation to the Chantry without hesitation, and she was forever trying to make friends, even when there were no friends to be had.

Sten's eyebrows raised beneath the tight white braids that pulled at his forehead. "I confess, I did not think the priestess would part with it."

Morrigan frowned. Bad enough that they had Leliana the Insane as their newest companion, but visiting the templars and the Revered Mother had set her on edge. When she had come out into the world, she had expected annoyances, but nothing this bad. "Does it matter how we got it?" she said, addressing the qunari. "You have your freedom, if you wish it."

"Why do you care about this qunari?" Alistair grumbled beside her shoulder. "I wouldn't have suspected mercy from you. Weren't you the one who glared daggers at Elissa when she convinced that farmer to lower his prices?"

"This is different. The qunari is a proud and powerful creature, trapped as prey for the darkspawn. Surely he would be more useful as our ally… certainly more useful than you. Perhaps you should take his place in the cage, if his presence offends you so."

Alistair snorted. "Now that's the Morrigan I know."

"Enough arguing," Leliana said, stepping between them. "We all agree that freeing him is a good idea. His choice to come with us and face the Blight is his own."

Elissa gave her a nod of approval. "Very well then. Mister Sten, how would you like to come out of that cage? You can atone for your crime by helping us."

The qunari nodded his great head once. "So be it. Set me free, and I will follow you against the Blight."

Elissa moved to unlock the cage, but a frown crossed her face as she reached into her pocket. "Maker's breath, where is it? I didn't drop it or leave it back at the Chantry, did I?"

"Not quite." Adriana leaned against the bars of the cage, twirling something shiny between her fingers. "I took it from you for safe keeping." She tossed the gleaming key in the air and caught it again, backing away when Elissa made a grab for it. Morrigan smiled. Adriana's sleight of hand had been so swift that they had all missed it. She raised the key up to the light, and the sun glinted from its smooth surface. The flash caught Morrigan's eyes, and for a moment, an old memory tugged at her mind. She shook herself and suppressed it as quickly as she could.

Adriana made short work of the lock, and Morrigan suspected that she would have been able to pick it even without the key. At last the door swung outward, and Sten stepped into the open. "And so it is done. I will follow you into battle. In doing so, I shall find my atonement."

"As long as you remember the 'follow you into battle' part, I don't care about the rest," Adriana said. "Let's get going. Lothering's just as dismal as Morrigan said, and I don't want to stay here any longer."

As the party started toward the edge of town, Morrigan observed that it naturally broke off into small groups. Elissa and her faithful dog strode near the front, leading the way through the fields and toward the bridge. Leliana walked beside her, and they conversed in low whispers. Alistair followed them, and Morrigan rolled her eyes at his pitiful attempts to inject himself into their conversation. Sten walked alone, his shoulders held high and his back straight. He looked as though he could walk for days without stopping or tiring.

That left Adriana, who had chosen to walk slightly apart from and behind her. She kept her distance at first, but Morrigan felt eyes upon the back of her neck more than once. The gaze did not unsettle her as much as she expected. When Adriana finally approached her, she was not surprised, although her footfalls were so soft that she did not realize the distance between them was gone until she looked to her left. "What do you wish of me?" she asked. "Surely you do not mistake tedious conversation for friendliness as your sister does."

"I wouldn't call either of us tedious," Adriana said, "but I would like to ask you something."

Morrigan's eyes narrowed. "If you must."

"How did you become a shapechanger?"

The question surprised her, perhaps because no one had ever bothered to ask before. Then again, no other human besides her mother - if she could be considered human - had ever observed her changing. It was a comfortingly logical topic to be inquired about, and so she decided to indulge Adriana's curiosity. "I was not born such. 'Tis a skill of my mother's, taught over many years in the Wilds. The Chasind have tales of we witches, saying that we assume the forms of creatures to steal and devour lost children. A most amusing legend, in my opinion."

"So... your mother's been doing this for a long time, then?"

Morrigan snorted. "Changing her form? Certainly. Devouring lost children… I cannot say."

"An uncomfortable thing to be unsure about when it comes to your own mother," Adriana pointed out. "Mine's dead, you know. She and my father were killed by a traitor so that we could escape with Duncan. He was the Grey Warden that conscripted us."

"And do you blame this Duncan for your parents' deaths?" Morrigan asked. "Surely his was not the blade that killed them."

"No, but he did kill one of the men you saw with us the first time. I couldn't blame him for that, though." Adriana's fingers drifted back down toward the handle of her daggers. "The man was a coward, certainly not fit to be a Warden."

A rare smile tugged at Morrigan's lips. "And you are, I suppose?"

Adriana nodded. "I am. Maybe you should ask your mother about all the Darkspawn bodies in the Tower of Ishal the next time you see her. You did say she plucked us from the battlefield as a giant bird… if you believe such things."

"It is not so fantastic as you think," Morrigan said. "Shapeshifting is very real, and as you have witnessed, I am quite skilled at taking on the forms of animals."

"And did you spend a lot of time as one?" Adriana asked. Morrigan glanced over at her, and what she saw pleased her. Her expression was curious, calculating, and even a little hungry, although for what, it was too early to say. Perhaps she simply wanted the power that usually came with knowledge, or perhaps her interest was more personal. Whatever her motivation, Morrigan was content to see where it led. The journey would be far more entertaining than the one they were currently on at the very least.

"I did," she said at last. "There were nights when the Wilds called to me, and I answered." She gazed up at the sky, and her arms trembled at her sides as she thought of how it was to fly above the ground instead of trekking over it. The sky above them looked clear and serene, almost like a still lake without the cover of clouds, but she knew better. There were hidden gusts of wind at every level, ready to carry you higher or send you spiraling down. It was a surprisingly tumultuous landscape to travel. "You look upon the world, and you think you know it well. But I have flown above it as a bird, smelled it as a wolf, listened as a cat, and prowled shadows that you never dreamed existed."

"Oh, I've experience enough with shadows," Adriana said. "I suppose I use them much like a cat or a wolf would. After all, people don't just come up to you and turn around so that you can slide a knife between their shoulders."

Before she could think better of it, Morrigan asked a question that had been flitting around in her mind. "And just how does a nobleman's daughter become a rogue? 'Tis a strange skill for someone from your background to acquire."

Adriana grinned at her and flipped one of her blades out of its sheath, holding it lovingly in her hand. "Much the same way that you became a shapeshifting apostate, I expect." She twirled the blade into the air, snatching it back at the handle just as she had caught the key to Sten's cage earlier. "Lots of practice, motivated by a sense of dissatisfaction with what was expected of us."

"Perhaps you have not read me as well as you think," Morrigan said. "So far, I have done everything expected of me by Flemeth. I did it because I wanted to, of course…" Her gaze drifted in front of them and settled on Elissa, Leliana, and Alistair, who were talking loudly as the dog barked beside them. "At least, I usually wanted to…"

Adriana slid her dagger back into her belt. "You want to be here, Morrigan. I can tell. My pleasant company and your noble goal to defeat the Blight will make everything else worth it."

"Noble goal?" Morrigan rolled her eyes. "I think not. I have my own reasons for helping the last of the Grey Wardens, none of which are any of your concern."

To her surprise, Adriana laughed. "My sister was right," she said. "You are a heartless shrew, aren't you?"

Morrigan's smile returned. Coming from Adriana, it sounded more like an endearment than an insult. "Perhaps. There are certainly those who would think so, many without even having met me. The Chantry despises apostates, and the Circle of Magi is far from friendly to those who practice magic outside their walls. The zealots among them would uproot all such practitioners if they could, but as luck would have it, some of us are too clever to believe their lies."

"Clever, or at least practical," Adriana said. "As irritating as her righteousness can be, my sister saw past the fact that you were an apostate and acknowledged your usefulness right away. She was just as eager to have you along as I was."

"Really?" Morrigan could not hide all of the surprise in her voice. "Then I suppose 'tis simply my personality that so upsets her. And yet, she still tries to make friends. Back on the bridge, she seemed determined to ask all sorts of personal questions of me."

"You and everyone else. Don't take it personally, Morrigan. She's that way with everybody. Believes in building alliances and keeping things cordial, even with people she doesn't like. I prefer to do things a little differently, but I can't fault what she's trying to accomplish. Her approach will probably be useful when we call on the people who signed those treaties."

"Perhaps," Morrigan said. "And what of me? Do you tolerate me as your sister does and see the value in what I have to offer, or do you agree with Alistair?" Reluctantly, she looked away from Adriana and toward Alistair, who had given up trying to break into Elissa and Leliana's conversation and was trying his luck with Sten instead. The qunari was even less accommodating than they had been, and he responded only with grunts. "He seems to think I am an unnatural abomination, fit only to be put to the torch."

Adriana's eyelids lowered half-way, and the hooded gaze made Morrigan's pulse jump just a little faster along her throat. "Perhaps I could see you tied to a stake, but I would leave the torch behind. There are so many entertaining possibilities that could be substituted."

"Possibilities?" Morrigan repeated. "Are you sure that's the word you would choose?" Before Adriana could answer, she thought better of their location. They were quickly catching up with the others, and it would not do for them to be overheard. The others might mistakenly believe that they were welcome to engage her in conversation as well. She certainly did not want to be Alistair's next victim. "But enough of such talk. Let us proceed, lest the dust gather on us."

. . .

**AN: **As I said before, I am now writing my chapters a week in advance, and... lemme just say, I was super pleased with how the one following this turned out! It was a pleasure to dive into Leliana's head a bit more. So, make sure to check back next Monday when I post it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Leliana**

They made camp well before nightfall, but as the glowing red fingers of the sun vanished behind the tops of the trees, Leliana found herself alone. It was not so surprising, she thought, taking a seat on one of the large logs that Sten and Elissa had dragged beside the fire pit. Her addition to the group had not gone as smoothly as she had hoped. The dark-haired apostate, Morrigan, had been the opposite of friendly, and Alistair, while outwardly polite, seemed suspicious of her presence.

But she did not mind. It was not the first time that someone had dismissed her as crazy, arrogant, or both, and she had endured far harsher treatment from her fellows at the Chantry. She stared up into the sky, and a smile curved across her lips as the first stars broke through the blanket of blue and black that arched over the canopy of the forest. This journey was her chance to help preserve the Maker's beauty, and his presence in her world. It was where she was supposed to be.

The sound of footsteps coming from behind her made the muscles in her shoulders tense, but she did not reach for her dagger. During her time in Orlais, she had learned to tell the difference between an enemy and a friend. The noise was soft, but steady, and a few moments later, a throat cleared behind her. "Leliana? What are you doing out here all alone?"

Leliana turned on the log and smiled when she saw Elissa standing behind her. It was not a surprise. So far, Elissa had been the friendliest of her new companions, and the most open to conversation. She seemed to have a rapport with everyone, and even Morrigan tolerated her, despite the mildly dirty look that had crossed her face when Elissa chose to give more than the recommended thirty pieces of silver to the Revered Mother.

"But I am not alone, am I? You are here with me."

Elissa gave her an uneven grin and took a seat on the log beside her. "Yes, I suppose I am. Sten and Alistair are out foraging, and Adriana's hiding away somewhere. Probably polishing those fool daggers of hers." Leliana averted her eyes. Adriana's resemblance to Marjolaine still made her uncomfortable. "And I don't know where Morrigan's gone off to," Elissa continued, thankfully not noticing her discomfort. "Probably running around in the forest, howling at the moon."

Leliana frowned. "You disapprove of her magic, then? I would not have guessed."

Elissa gave her a mild look of surprise, then shook her head vigorously. "Disapprove? No! If I was a mage and someone tried to trap me in that lonely tower, I would probably run away and be an apostate, too. What I disapprove of is her attitude. She could have been helping us set up camp instead of prowling about Maker knows where."

"I'm sure she means nothing by it," Leliana said, careful to keep her voice neutral. If she wanted to continue on with these people and stop the Blight, it would be better to try and make friends. At the very least, it would improve Elissa's opinion of her. She was very aware of the fact that it was Elissa who had invited her to join the party, and Elissa who banded them together and acted as their leader. If Elissa wanted her to stay and she proved herself to be useful, she doubted the others would object, no matter what they thought of her in private.

"You're right, of course. So…" Elissa cleared her throat again, and Leliana noticed her hands flexing on top of her thighs. They were blunt and calloused, and she found her gaze lingering on them longer than necessary. "Um, this vision of yours…" She blinked and raised her head again, meeting Elissa's eyes. To her relief, she did not find fear or dismissal there. They were slightly nervous, but also undeniably curious. Perhaps Elissa was even more of a kindred soul than she had first thought. She sighed and leaned back on the log, bracing herself on her hands and crossing one knee over the other.

"I knew this would come up sooner or later," she said. "I don't know how to explain, but I had a dream. In it, there was an impenetrable darkness." For a moment, the darkness pulled at the corners of her vision again, a murky fog that threatened to spill over into her head. It made her heart thump faster in her chest, but her breathing remained calm. Reminders of her vision often came upon her, especially at night, and she was growing used to them. "It was so dense, so real. And there was a noise. A terrible, ungodly noise. I stood on a peak and watched as the darkness consumed everything, and when the storm swallowed the last of the sun's light, I fell. And the darkness drew me in."

She blinked to clear her eyes, and when the curling tendrils of darkness disappeared, she saw that Elissa's smile had vanished. "You dreamed of the Blight, didn't you?" she whispered.

"I suppose I did. That was what the darkness was, no?"

"No, you don't understand," Elissa said, scooting closer to her side. Her voice lowered, becoming more insistent. "I know exactly what you mean. My dreams aren't the same as yours, but they aren't… normal. When I became a Grey Warden, I…" Her face twisted, as though she was reliving an unpleasant memory. "When the Taint becomes part of you, you begin to see things. Things that feel like they've been ripped out of a nightmare."

"So you have seen it, too." Leliana had to stop herself from reaching out to take Elissa's hand. It was almost overwhelming to hear that someone else understood. No one in the Chantry had believed her, and even those who were kind to her had expressed nothing but doubt. "Then I do not have to explain why I wanted to join you."

"No, you don't. After what happened at Ostagar… after I became a Grey Warden…" Elissa shook her head. "But I interrupted you. I'm sorry. Was that all you saw in your vision? There wasn't, oh… maybe a huge black dragon with giant spikes on its back and really, really sharp teeth?"

Leliana snorted with laughter despite herself. If Elissa had truly been seeing nightmare-dragons in her dreams, she felt sorry for her, but her description was mildly ridiculous. "I… I am sorry. Your dream sounds no crazier than mine. I was just not expecting dragons. Perhaps the Taint has given you a clearer picture of the Blight than the Maker has given me."

Elissa smiled at her. "You don't need to apologize, Leliana. We can be crazy together."

"Or perhaps it is the rest of the world who is crazy," she said. "The people at the Chantry certainly thought so. When I woke after my dream, I went to the Chantry's gardens, as I always do, but the rosebush in the corner had flowered. Everyone knew that bush was dead. It was grey and twisted and gnarled… the ugliest thing you ever saw. But there it was. A single, beautiful rose." The memory welled within her, bringing with it a familiar sense of peace. "It was as though the Maker stretched out his hand to say: Even in the midst of this darkness, there is hope and beauty. Have faith."

"I'm envious," Elissa said after a long pause. "It must be comforting to believe the Maker has reached out and touched you." She clasped her hands in her lap and lowered her eyes. Leliana was reminded of how the other young initiates looked during morning prayers, but the smooth lines of Elissa's face hid a weariness that they did not possess.

"Envious?" she repeated. "That is… not a reaction I have heard before. May I ask why?"

Elissa raised her head again, although her face was cast into shadow by the swiftly falling darkness. "Isn't it obvious? If the Maker has touched you, that means he's real. If he's real, that means he can help us. There are no doubts. No fears." She sighed and looked away. "Sometimes I believe in the Maker, and sometimes I don't, but I've never understood why the Chantry wants to believe he's abandoned us so badly."

This time, Leliana did not stop herself from reaching out and taking Elissa's hand. Elissa glanced up at her in surprise, but she did not pull her fingers away. Whatever had caused Elissa to doubt was obviously causing her great pain. "He is still here. I hear him in the wind and the waves. I feel him in the sunlight that warms my skin. I know what the Chantry says about the Maker, but what should I believe? What I feel in my heart, or what others tell me?"

Silence folded between them, and Elissa's hand flipped up to squeeze hers once before gently pulling away. "Believe what feels right to you, Leliana."

"Thank you. It's nice to find someone who agrees." When Elissa continued looking at her, she found herself revealing more than she had intended. "I talked about my beliefs a little at the Chantry, that the Maker reveals himself in the beauty of this world, but the others treated me with disdain. They want to believe that he is gone so that when he turns his gaze on them, it means they are special. He cannot possibly have love for all, the sick and the weary, the beggars and the fools." She let out a soft laugh. "And in their eyes, I was certainly one of the fools."

Elissa folded her arms over her chest and gave her a long, thorough look. "I think I prefer your ideas to the ideas of the Chantry," she said at last. "I think there would be many more believers and a lot more kindness if everyone there behaved like you… but I suppose that's wishful thinking."

Leliana felt her face heat with a blush, and was grateful for the dark. She had known that Elissa was kind, but had not expected the compliment. It had been a long time since someone had given her sincere praise. Marjolaine had complimented her before, of course, but usually only when she wanted something. This was entirely different. "Thank you. Maybe I am wrong, but it is the Maker's place to decide if I am worthy. Not men, and not the Chantry."

"Then why did you stay at Lothering's chantry in the first place?" Elissa asked. "If they were cruel to you, and if you don't feel like you need anyone else's approval, what made someone like you stay?"

"What is meant by 'someone like me?'"

"You know, a beautiful, charming woman like yourself." Leliana's eyes widened, and Elissa sucked nervously on the inside of her cheek, turning her head away. "Um… sorry. I didn't mean that. I mean, I did... you are really pretty, but…" Her voice trailed off, and she gave a helpless shrug of her shoulders.

When it became clear that Elissa could not bear to continue, she decided to take pity and fill the silence. "And there were no beautiful, charming women in the cloisters, you think? You would be wrong. There were many lovely young initiates in the Lothering cloister, all of them chaste and virtuous. It added to their mystique, because then they were forbidden, and forbidden fruit is the sweeter, no?"

Slowly, Elissa turned back to look at her. "What about your fruit? It is forbidden?"

From anyone else, the words would have set her on edge, earning a cold dismissal at best and a slap at worst. But from Elissa, they were so inept that they were almost charming. "My fruit?" she repeated, her voice rising with disbelief. "I… uh… I can't believe I'm having this conversation!"

Elissa winced, and her blush was visible even in the darkness. "I'm not good at this, am I? Talking with you is just so easy that I blurt out whatever fool thought pops into my head. Guess I should stick to smashing things with my shield."

Leliana sighed. Despite the clumsy delivery, it was rather nice to be admired. She gave Elissa a reassuring smile. "I thought we agreed that we would be fools together, no? And I disagree with your assessment of yourself. You are very good at talking with people, Elissa. That is why you have convinced so many people to follow you already."

"Well, Alistair was with me from the beginning, and Morrigan's mother made her go, and we let Sten out of a giant cage… I suppose I can't even count you. You came because of your vision."

"Yes… and no. If it helps, I sensed something when I looked at you, something that told me you were the one I should follow to help stop the Blight." The hesitant, hopeful look on Elissa's face made her feel warm, and she cleared her throat. "But to answer your earlier question, no. I did not take vows. The Chantry provides safe harbor to all who seek it, so I chose to stay and become affirmed."

"Safe harbor?" Elissa's forehead creased. "Were you in danger before now?"

"Danger?" The brief happiness that had started to blossom open in Leliana's chest vanished, but she plastered on her best smile. She had welcomed Elissa's questions, and even her compliments, but the last thing in the world she wanted to discuss was her past. As friendly and understanding as Elissa was, it was none of her concern, and talking about it would only make old wounds bleed freely again. "I suppose that depends on what you consider dangerous. I was a travelling minstrel in Orlais. Tales and songs were my life. I performed, and they rewarded me with applause and coin."

Elissa gave her a skeptical look. "You learned to fight with a sword and dagger as a travelling minstrel? Really?"

"Well, you pick up different skills when you travel, yes? Yes, of course. Um…" She glanced around the darkened camp, desperate for a change of subject that would not seem to abrupt. Thankfully, one arrived in the form of Alistair, who strolled out of the forest with a large bundle of sticks in his arms.

"I'm back! And I've got some kindling for a fire. Where's Morrigan? She might as well make herself useful for something and start it up for us."

Elissa gave her a sidelong look. "Do you think he even remembers he was supposed to be looking for food?"

Leliana shrugged. "Probably not… but we do need to start a fire, so perhaps we should give him some credit, no?"

Elissa pushed up from the log and stood to meet Alistair as he approached them. "Right. I already cleared the ground earlier and dragged some logs over for us to sit on while we eat." She gestured at a clear, dusty patch of ground in the middle of the grass. "Toss it there, and I'll see about getting it lit."

"I can help," Leliana offered. Perhaps it was risky to spend more time with Elissa as her questions became more and more personal, but she did not want to return to her tent alone. She could not remember the last time that someone had listened to her with an open mind, let alone sympathized with her, and that feeling was not something she was willing to relinquish so quickly.

Elissa turned back to look at her again, and the smile that spread across her face made her heart trip over itself. "I'd like that, Leliana. Let's see if we can get this going before the others come back… hopefully with food."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** *rubs hands together gleefully* And now... things get _interesting._ You guys don't know how eager I've been to get to this point in the story. Have fun with the quickly developing love quadrangle. xD

**. . .**

**Chapter Five: Morrigan - Redcliffe**

"This is foolish," Adriana muttered as they trudged up the stairs. Although she was in the lead beside Elissa, her shoulders were slumped, and Morrigan could tell she was anything but pleased without a view of her face. "Instead of preparing for the battle with Ser Perth, we're running around like errand boys. It's a complete waste of our time."

Elissa reached the top of the stairs first, and she paused on the landing to shoot Adriana a disapproving look. "You think reuniting a child with his family is a waste of time?"

Morrigan frowned. Elissa's eagerness to please had frustrated her even more than usual today, and her patience had worn thin. "Is it not? If the village is overtaken, it hardly matters what happens to a single child… and if the kingdom of Ferelden falls to the Blight, it hardly matters what happens to a single village. Adriana is right. There are better uses for our time."

"Better uses for your time, perhaps, but not for mine," Elissa said firmly.

Morrigan rolled her eyes. She knew that tone of voice. It was the same one Elissa had used when she agreed to help Bann Teagan and the villagers of Redcliffe without a second thought, when the surly Murdock had presented them with his trivial problems, and when she had promised to find the intoxicated Blacksmith's daughter in return for his services. And worst of all, when she had agreed to go looking through the house of the crying woman in the Chantry, hoping to find her missing brother.

"Anyway," Elissa continued, "it won't take more than five minutes..."

"That's five minutes we don't have." Adriana folded her arms across her chest, and Morrigan realized that it was one of the few times that her hands had not been resting inches from the hilts of her daggers. "We still need to get Ser Perth's men a blessing from the Chantry, and that rubbish is almost as poor a use for our time."

Morrigan glanced to her left, where Leliana was also listening to the conversation. Her lips were turned down in a frown, and her eyes narrowed. She managed to conceal her surprise when Leliana interrupted, but only just. "If you are truly concerned about saving time, perhaps you should stop complaining? Surely that is even more useless than receiving the Chantry's blessing."

Adriana's hands dropped back to her sides, and she whirled to face Leliana, but before she could move, Elissa reached out to put a steadying hand on her shoulder. "Five minutes. Come on, Anna. It won't take long to check for him upstairs."

At first, Morrigan thought Adriana would shrug Elissa's hand off, or at least jerk away. Instead, she let her head fall forward and breathed in deep through her nose. "Fine. Five minutes. But if we don't find him, we're going straight to the Castle."

"Fair enough." Elissa pushed the door, and it swung open with a low groan.

The interior of the room was dim, but Morrigan could still make out a bookcase, a bed, and a dresser. Cautiously, she slipped past Elissa and through the door. She checked the shelves first, pausing to read the spines of the books in case any of them caught her interest, but they were all useless. She turned to find Adriana similarly unimpressed. "See? What did I tell you. There's no one…" Her voice trailed off, and she cocked her head. "...in here…"

The subtle move was enough to draw Morrigan's attention. When she listened closely, she could just make out the sound of heavy breathing. It reminded her of a mouse hiding just beyond the gaze of a cat. Slowly, she turned toward the dresser and caught Elissa's eye. "It appears we have found your prize after all," she whispered. "Open it."

Elissa approached the dresser cautiously, but her heavy armor gave her away. The floorboards creaked beneath her with every step. The breathing from inside of the dresser grew faster, and Morrigan drifted closer to Elissa's side, curious despite herself. At last, Elissa cleared her throat. Instead of reaching for the handle, she called out. "Hello? Is someone in there?"

"Go away!" The voice from inside the dresser was muffled, but still clear enough to understand. "This isn't your home. It's my home! My home, you hear me?"

"Bevin? Is that you?"

The voice inside the dresser fell silent for a long moment. "How… how do you know my name?"

"I spoke to your sister Kaitlyn in the Chantry," Elissa said softly. "She told me who you were."

"Did she tell you to take me back to the Chantry? Don't make me go back there! I hate that place. I hate it!"

Morrigan's lips twitched up into a smile. "Perhaps the boy is not as foolish as I first thought," she drawled. "That is one of the only sensible things I have heard anyone say all day." Leliana gave a brief shake of her head, but she ignored it and studied Elissa instead. Her face was tight with concern, and Morrigan found herself gazing a few moments longer than necessary. Why did she care so much about the fate of a child? It made no sense. Talking to him was, as Adriana had so clearly stated, a waste of their precious time. But still, she persisted.

"Why do you hate the Chantry so much?" she asked.

"Everybody there is scared, but they tell me I shouldn't be scared. And they tell me I shouldn't be sad that mother died. I… I don't want to be sad. I'm brave. I'm going to be a hero. I'm going to fight them off, I will!"

Elissa looked the dresser up and down. "You're going to fight them off from in there?"

"N-no… I just heard you arguing and… I guess that's not very brave of me, is it? I think I want to come out now." The doors of the dresser swung open, and a small, pale face peeked out into the room. His cheeks were smudged with dirt, and his hair was sticking up at strange angles. A beastly and altogether unimpressive looking child, Morrigan thought, but Elissa stepped forward to greet him anyway. She dropped to one knee, putting herself at his eye level.

"Good job, Bevin. Now, why don't you tell me what you were you doing in there?"

Bevin twisted the bottom of his shirt in his small hands. "I can't tell you. It's a secret."

Elissa leaned in closer. "Are you sure? Maybe I could help you."

To Morrigan's surprise, Bevin seemed to relax. He dropped his hands and stared at her with trusting eyes. "You… could? All right. I just… Father said I could have his sword when I grew up. It was Grandfather's, and Grandfather was a great dragon-slayer. I thought if I was brave like Grandfather, I could use his sword and kill the bad people who took Mother."

A flash of pain crossed Elissa's face, but it was gone nearly as quickly as it had appeared. Morrigan remembered what Adriana had told her, that both of their parents had died when Arl Howe had seized their lands. Perhaps Elissa's sympathy for this boy was not so strange after all. Still worthless, but not completely illogical. Revenge would have been a far better choice. "Where is this sword now?" Elissa asked, and to her credit, her voice did not falter.

"In the chest in Mother's room. Father gave me a key, but I'm not supposed to give it to anyone."

Adriana came to stand at Elissa's other side. "A sword, you say?" She tapped the sheathed blade strapped across her sister's back. "We might have use for something like that. I know that new blade you picked up in Lothering isn't balanced properly…"

Some of Bevin's panic returned, and he backed away from Adriana, plastering his small body against the dresser. "But… I can't give it to you!" His pleading eyes turned to Elissa for support. "It… was father's. Kaitlyn would be so mad if I did!"

Elissa's forehead creased in thought. "Perhaps I could help you and your sister in return?"

"You could? Maybe you could give my sister money? She said if we had money we'd be all right, even if Mother is dead."

"I'll talk to your sister about it. I promise."

"A-all right, here's the key." Bevin pressed something into Elissa's hand, and Morrigan thought she caught a flash of metal in the dark. "I hope you use it to kill a lot of those bad people. I should go back to the Chantry now. Good luck." Before they could stop him, he made a dash for the hallway, clomping down the staircase and disappearing around the corner.

Morrigan turned back to Elissa. "Well, I must admit, your insistence on making friends got us something for once. A new sword is not so useless a reward after all, especially since you keep giving away all our coin to the Chantry."

"I don't plan on keeping it," Elissa said. She rose from her crouched position, rolling her shoulders to stretch out the muscles in her back. Morrigan blinked slowly. Something about the movement made it difficult to look away. It was a pity, really. Although they looked quite different, Elissa could have been just as attractive as her sister if she wasn't so insufferably noble. "As soon as we finish this, I'm giving it back."

"That's very kind of you," Leliana said. "Coin can always be earned, but family heirlooms are not easily replaced."

Adriana sighed. "Too kind of you, but when have you ever actually taken a reward? I suppose I can't expect you to start changing now. Come on. Let's go find that sword and get out of here."

This time, as they headed down the stairs, they fell into different groups than usual. Despite her usual preference for walking beside Adriana, Morrigan found herself studying Elissa instead. The woman still confused and infuriated her, but something about the way she had behaved with Bevin refused to leave her mind. "Why are you so eager to give the sword back?" she asked, unable to dismiss the question.

Elissa turned to face her and slowed her pace. "Because it's not mine."

"But it could be. Surely the child would have given it to you if you had asked, and surely you would be able to make better use of it than him or his sister. Keeping it for yourself is the only logical choice."

Elissa shrugged. "But it's not the right choice. Not for me, anyway." Her eyes shifted forward, and she seemed to realize that Leliana and Adriana had outpaced them. "Wait up! I'm the one with the key…"

They entered the next room just in time to see Adriana flip open the top of an old wooden chest. "When have I ever needed a key to open a lock?"

"I have to admit, your skills are impressive," Leliana said. Her voice still held a hard edge, probably thanks to Adriana's earlier insults concerning the Chantry, but Morrigan thought she could detect a touch of grudging admiration alongside her annoyance. "Well? Let's see what you've found. Is it the sword?"

"See for yourself."

When Adriana turned around, she held a brightly polished blade in her hands. The reflection conjured up old memories, and Morrigan took a step forward, inching closer to Elissa, Adriana, and the chest. "Well, someone has obviously been taking care of it," she said. "Good. I would not be quick to trust that drunken blacksmith with a weapon as fine as this."

"Don't tell that to Ser Perth's soldiers," Adriana said. "And speaking of our good friend Owen, let's head for the castle before we lose the rest of the day."

"Not yet." Elissa took the blade from Adriana's hands, folding her fingers around the grip. She lifted it up, testing its weight and balance. "It's good," she said, shifting her weight back and bringing the blade with it. Morrigan found herself staring. Elissa was surprisingly graceful for someone so large. For the first time, she could see a resemblance between the two sisters. Something about the way Elissa moved with a sword in her hand reminded her of Adriana's prowling gait. "Well-made, certainly better than my old one."

"Then you should keep it."

Elissa shook her head as she removed her old sword from her scabbard and replaced it with the new one. "Just for tonight, while I need it. I can purchase something better in the next town."

Adriana sighed and shook her head. "Fine. I won't bring it up again."

And though Adriana kept her word and remained silent, Morrigan could not stop herself from thinking about it as they made their way out of the small cottage and out into the bright sunlight. She fell into step beside Adriana as usual, but occasionally, her eyes flashed toward the sword between Elissa's shoulderblades. The blade was tucked safely in her scabbard, but she could not forget its gleam.

. . .

Hello, everyone. Thank you for being patient with me during my break. I do need them every once in a while. I also waited a bit to start posting updates for a special reason...

I am incredibly thrilled to announce the release of my latest book: Wolf's Eyes. It's the sequel to my original fantasy novel, The Second Sister. If you haven't yet, I urge you to check out the reviews for its predecessor on amazon! They're pretty stellar, if I may brag, and I truly believe this series is well worth your time and a couple of bucks.

This book took quite a bit of effort, even more than The Second Sister. I added 10,000 - 15,000 words of completely new content from the original version (including sex scenes), removed several scenes that didn't jibe, and basically reworked the entire thing. It's a complete world away from what it used to be, and I'm really proud of it!

The story is about a girl named Cate, one of the supporting characters from the first book. She returns to her homeland to find her family and learn more about her magical powers, and ends up dealing with a lot more than she bargained for. Just like The Second Sister is a retelling of Cinderella, this story is a retelling of Little Red Riding Hood. Lots of romance and adventure, even more fighting/action scenes than TSS, and, of course, a healthy dose of sex, as per usual. Please, if you enjoyed it, leave a review when you're finished! Better yet, tumblr/tweet/FB about it with your lesbian or lesbian-appreciating friends. That is the SINGLE best way for me to spread the word.

Amazon: www dot amazon dot com/dp/B00MW8RFXI/

Here's the smashwords linkage too: www dot smashwords dot com/books/view/468889

Paperbacks with Octo's gorgeous cover will be available in a few days. =D But if ebook is your thing, go ahead and pick up your copy! I would absolutely LOVE to see Wolf's Eyes break into the top 20 in lesbian fiction on amazonand stay there a while.


End file.
